Swing and a Kiss
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: Sequel to You Think I'm Cute Sometimes all you need is a kiss to take of the job! One-shot SHADAMY Told thru Shadow's point of view


**Authoress notes: This is another shadamy comic I found on deviantART which is done by ****bringonthethunder****. It lacks words unlike the other one so nothing will be changed exactly…**

**Disclaimer: Radish will never ever own Sonic the Hedgehog!**

**Sequel to **_**You Think I'm Cute…?**_** and thru Shadow's point of view**

**Swing and a Kiss**

**Original concept and comic by: bringonthethunder**

**Fanfic by: The Clover of Damnation/DoomFlavoredLollipop**

Time is a funny and confusing thing… It can change people, but still keep a part of what they were within that changed part of themselves… It also can by too slowly as quickly, but I guess it's what you do with it that makes it speed up or slow done. Then again, some things never change no matter what time has done to them…

Years have gone by, seasons repeat themselves, and most people grow older. Though unlike most who have had some type of change happen to them- which physical is usually the first to go- I always seemed to stay the same… Not a single quill has been moved out a place, and my wardrobe is still a pair of gloves with my fateful power rings along with my air shoes.

What really got me was the fact that after two to three years, after coming back to Station Square, the one place I decided to travel to was of the place where Rose lived. After that whole 'cute' incident I haven't been back. I wonder if she's missed me, or if she's waiting for me to show back up so she can rub my face in that whole humiliating thing! A sigh is heaved from out of my chest balancing off of my lips as I think to myself that I am going crazy sometimes…

_There it is,_ I say to myself now as my gaze takes in that same old _pink_ house that stood out on the outside of the city.This sneer appears upon my muzzle as I realize that I never hated pink so much…! But then it goes back to that emotionless expression when my thoughts go to Rose and I wonder to myself: _how does she look now…? Has her appearance changed at all?_

My red stripped quills attempt to sway as I shake my head of such nonsense! _Why did I even come here?! This was a waste of time! Besides, she's barely an acquaintance!_ Sighing once again, I turn towards the road headed past her house to leave once again. I didn't need to see Rose. There wasn't really a point in it.

As I was indeed heading off to never come again, or at least not for a while, I heard an ever so cheerful voice call out my name.

"Shadow!" Exclaimed the voice. When I turned to her she was waving a hand high into the air. There was this wide smile stretched across her face with her emerald eyes light up. She puts her arm down then rushes out to me without second thought. I find myself slightly grimacing that she saw me…

"It's been a long time!" Rose says loudly but happily. Then I feel a hand over one of mine. "Why don't you come inside? I could make you something while you tell me about where you've been." Is what she suggests cocking her head in that damned _adorable_ way that makes my skin crawl! Her smile never leaves her face. She then shuts her eyes for a second to let out this giggle that makes me feel even less comfortable, but at the same time… I feel this warmth growing inside my chest.

Brooding, as well as rolling my eyes in an unamused fashion, I sigh as I answer her. "Fine." Is all that I say letting her pull my hand with her attempts to 'drag' me inside her house.

To my horror it was just as pink and homey as the outside was! _Did but a couple of bottles of Pepto Bismol and coat the entire area with it?!_ I ask myself grimacing even more. But to get my mind off the horribly pink house, I turn to Rose taking in her features.

She had changed a bit! Her body had obtained a few curves giving her quite the womanly figure. Along with that, I could also see that she had finally grew herself at least an 'a or 'b cup giving her a chest like Rouge, though she wasn't as busty as the promiscuous bat. The length of her hair had grown out a bit as well almost meeting the tops of her shoulders.

I then felt a tad warmth upon my cheeks as I found that I was fond of Rose' new body, but something was different that didn't suit it… That's when it clicked inside my mind! She was wearing that same dress she had been wearing since I knew her!

"Is there something wrong?" Rose asks me that brings me out of my daze from that I in my eyes as I stared at her. She stands before me with her arms against her back swaying to and fro towards me. And if I didn't know any better, she had a bit of soft pink tinting her cheeks… That quiet shy look wasn't her. It didn't suit her, and I was going to bring her out of it too!

Smirking I ushered my hand up and down a few inches from her body. "You'd think after a few years," the smirk grew as I put my hand down. "You'd change your attire. But I guess you lack a timely fashion unlike most girls…" Those were my words as I turn from her having that devious grin upon my lips fade back into my usual emotionless expression. My striped arms cross over my chest fur as well so I was in my usual look.

"How… DARE YOU!" My black ears instantly perked up at the booming voice of Rose before I hear her feet scrambling my way. _She probably has that puny hammer high into the air charging me with it…_

I was correct. Once I turned back to her, she was only a few inches from me with her mallet up in the air ready to hit me with it. Rolling my eyes, I brought one of my gloved hand upward placing it softly against her forehead halting her.

By looking at her face I could tell that my little comment really sent her into a fury. I even think it even hurt her harder than that one I made years ago. Her mouth then opened to spat something when I cut her off.

"You know…" Another smirk graced my muzzle while my hand reached up from her head grasping the handle of her piko-piko hammer keeping it from hitting or falling on me. "You're very cute when you're angry…"

And before she could even conjure up any type of reaction or words, my free arm snaked around her slender waist, and I pulled her roughly against me causing out chests as well as out lips to meet. That little trick caused the hammer's handle to slip from both of her delicate hands while I just let it fall from mine. I then felt her tiny arms make their way around my neck as the kiss commenced. My now other free arm met with the other one around Rose and held her to me.

While she caught up in the kiss, I noticed from the living room window the faker standing on the front lawn frozen in shock. His green eyes sat upon our bodies widely, and his mouth hung open. He was also caught in a walking position. I guess he was paying Rose a visit…

Smirking behind the kiss, I released Rose with the arm I just placed around her reaching for the plastic pom-pom on the end of the blinds above the window letting them fall with one tug. Rose just stood there unaware of who saw what.

_I guess I finally was able to shut her mouth even though she was indeed too cute…_

**The End**


End file.
